cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Asami Sato
- Motorist= - Equalist= }} |caption = Asami Sato in UNBSX |show = Avatar: The Legend of Korra |first = "The Voice in the Night", April 28th, 2012 |sex = Female |age = 19 |species = Human |eyes = Golden |hair = Black |friends = Korra, Mako |enemies = Amon |occupation = Businesswoman, Industrialist |residence = Republic City, United Republic}} Asami Sato is the only child of the former wealthy industrialist, Hiroshi Sato. Although a non-bender, when she discovered that her father was working with the Equalists and he invited her to join him, she stuck to her beliefs and turned against him, later becoming part of the new Team Avatar. She has now become the new leader of Future Industries, planning to bring the company back to the peak of economic dominance and restore its reputation. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Asami Sato appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is one of the three characters to appear in the game from Avatar: The Legend of Korra. Bio The daughter of a wealthy industrialist and heir to Future Industries, Asami may appear on the surface to be nothing more than a sheltered, upper class girl. Nothing could be further from the truth, however, she is, in reality a very caring individual who knows a thing or two herself. Though she lived the life of luxury, she could often be seen taking her father's newest vehicle concepts for a test drive, the taste of adventure welling deep inside of her. Then, one day, things took a dark turn. A fateful run-in with a firebender called Mako opened her eyes to the conflict yet to come. Eventually, her own father, who raised her all of her life after the tragic death of her mother would reveal himself to be a member of the Equalist Movement, a terrorist organization headed by anti-bending prodigy Amon! But rather than side with her corrupted father, she opted to side with team Avatar, and helped bring to an end the tyranny of the Anti-Bending Movement, ironically using the same weapons developed to aid them in their conquest. As the new CEO of Future Industries, Asami had an arduous task ahead of her. Her family name was now tarnished, and no shareholder wanted a part of her company. She had a few ideas on how to get back on her feet, but before she could set her ideas into motion, she was startled by something infinitely bigger than even the Avatar could overcome...something that was destroying her world! Worse yet was the news that aside from Korra, she was the only remaining member of Team Avatar left...the invaders had come and taken away nearly everyone that was deemed a threat - and, to her severe grief, took the life of one of her closest friends who fought back. With no time to lose and determined to set things right, Asami suits up with the very gear the Equalists once used....though instead of bringing fear and destruction, she was going to bring peace. The Avatar isn't the only hero up for the challenge. Special Powers *Proficient Martial Artist *Genius-level intellect *Weapons include: Electrified Gloves, Electrified Tonfas, and An Armored Tank Unit Quotes Intro *"I won't hold back." *"Lovely to meet you." *"Don't go easy on me! I'm far more dangerous than I look." *"Don't underestimate me. I'm more than just a pretty face!" *"Be gentle, won't you?" *"Well....the free publicity won't hurt, I guess." *"These may be weapons of war, but I'm sure they'll do the job right!" *"Ha, ha. So, you're an inventor, too, huh?" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"You bring back some...painful memories." (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"I know what it's like having an evil dad. You should've chosen not to side with yours!" (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Water versus Electricity. I wonder who'll win?" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Master of Technology? You show me yours, and I'll show you mine!" (Intro against Technus) **sniffs* Eugh. It smells like moldy cheese here!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"A little green man fighting in a purple mecha tank? I must be losing my mind." (Intro against Invader Zim) *"Like, I said before, Korra....you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." (Intro against Korra) *"You caused a lot of trouble back in your time, but you won't cause any in mine!" (Intro against Azula) *"Aw. You're so adorable!" (Intro against Dora) *"Are you some sort of weather bender?" (Intro against Stormy if she speaks first) *"Wow. The Earthbending legend herself. This is going to be fun." (Intro against Toph) *"You'll pay for what you did to my father's good name, Amon!" (Intro against Amon) Win Pose *"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I can't afford to lose." *"Hm. I almost broke a sweat there." *"...." *looks into the distance while wind blows through her hair* *" Over already? Well, that's no fun." *"These things once brought pain to good people. In my hands, they'll bring an end to this conflict!" *"You thought that fight was hard? Ha! Try running a business!" *"I'm sorry I had to do that, Korra, but I had to win. I hope you understand." (Win Pose against Korra) *"This anti-bender technology was more effective than I thought if it could take down a pro like you!" (Win Pose against Toph) *"You have no idea how fortunate you are." (Win Pose against Azula) *"Never again, Amon. Never again." (Win Pose against Amon) *"Maybe you should set a better example for your daughter! I'm just saying." (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous or Vexus) *"Ha! As if." (Win Pose against Technus) Victory Pose *"What do you mean, 'I don't belong here?' I just kicked your butt, didn't I?" *"I wish he was here to see this." *"Enough horsing around, Korra! We've got a world to save!" (Victory Screen against Korra) *"I could give you some pointers on driving on my private racetrack if you'd like. Really, it's not as hard as it looks. Just try to keep up!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"You said that you're bitter because you never reconciled with your mom? At least you still have one to keep in touch with. Food for thought." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"Say, I don't suppose you'd be up for a sponsorship deal, would you? Just think of the possiblities! 'Future Industries: With Autos that are Tough like Toph!' Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" (Victory Screen against Toph) *"Your mom's pure evil, you say? I hear you. It's never easy when the parent you trust all your life has a hidden agenda." (Victory Screen against Vega) *"You had it all. Good looks, born with a silver spoon in your mouth....why throw that all away?" (Victory Screen against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Those lies you told my father tore my family apart, Amon. Maybe you hide behind a mask because you can't stand to look at yourself for who you are." (Victory Screen against Amon) Miscellaneous TBA Alternate Costume Name: Motorist Costume First Appearance: "The Voice in the Night", April 28, 2012 Bio: When she's not painting Republic City red, Asami loves to race her company's concept vehicles on her own private track! There's nothing quite like the thrill of your hair blowing in the wind as you clock in at over 100 miles per hour....but it doesn't hurt looking good while doing it, too. Halloween Costume Name: Equalist First Appearance of Equalists: "Welcome to Republic City", April 14, 2012 Bio: It took us quite a while. I am most impressed at just how well you fought against us. But in the end, we have...methods to make people see the error of their ways. No longer will you be corrupted by the Avatar's influence or be led astray by misguided sympathy for the oppression of benders. Now, you fight for a just cause....the cause of equality. Isn't that right, Ms. Sato? Gallery asamisatorender.png|Asami in Avatar Nicktoons_asami_alternate_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6qiol7.png|Motorist Nicktoons_asami_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6qiz7p.png|Equalist Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Avatar: The Legend of Korra Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Chronicles of illusion characters